Il faut qu'on parle
by princessed
Summary: Aqualad vient d'apprendre qui est réellement son père. Cette fiction contient des spoilers du jeu vidéo 'Legacy'.


Disclaimer : Young Justice n'est pas à moi (et si Cartoon Network lit ceci, on adorerait avoir une saison 3).

 _Il faut qu'on parle._

Il était onze heures du soir et les rues de Poseidonis étaient désertes. Personne ne remarqua une ombre qui se faufilait entre les bâtiments. Un observateur à l'œil aiguisé aurait pu remarquer l'allure pressée de ce visiteur et même repérer la larme qui lui coula sur la joue quand il arriva à la porte d'une certaine maison mais ce ne fut pas le cas et Kaldur'Ahm entra seul dans la maison de ses parents. Il trouva le bâtiment désert, ce qui n'était pas inhabituel : ses parents travaillaient souvent tard. Il chercha un peu, puis entra dans la cuisine, se servit du premier plat qu'il trouva et se mit à manger, lentement, très lentement.

Un bruit l'avertit que quelqu'un venait d'entrer. Quelques instants plus tard, sa mère apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds en le voyant.

\- Kaldur ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à cette heure-ci ?

Elle voulut le serrer dans ses bras mais quelque chose l'en empêcha, une dureté soudaine dans le regard de Kaldur'Ahm. Pour la première fois, la mère ne reconnaissait pas son fils.

\- Maman, il faut qu'on parle.

Quelque chose dans l'intonation de la voix de son fils fit comprendre à Sha'lain'a qu'il s'agissait d'une chose importante. Kaldur avait toujours été quelqu'un de très sérieux mais cette fois-ci, c'était pire. Une mère perçoit des choses qui peuvent rester invisible aux yeux de la plupart des gens. Elle hocha la tête et l'entraîna dans un endroit confortable.

\- Il y a un problème avec l'équipe ?

\- Maman, je sais que Black Manta est mon père biologique.

Sha'lain'a hocha très lentement la tête. Elle avait toujours su que ce moment viendrait un jour et elle l'avait un peu redouté. D'une certaine façon, cette déclaration lui apportait un certain soulagement.

\- Qui te l'a dit ? s'enquit-elle.

\- C'est lui qui me l'a laissé entendre. Le roi Orin me l'a confirmé.

\- Et… ça te fait quoi ? s'enquit-elle prudemment.

\- J'aurais préféré que ce soit toi qui me l'apprenne.

Sha'lain'a chercha ses mots. Il n'y avait aucune accusation dans le ton de son fils, seulement une dureté indéchiffrable. Comment lui expliquer ?

\- Je comptais te le dire un jour, avoua-t-elle. Seulement…

\- Il t'a violée ?

La mère éclata d'un rire nerveux.

\- C'est à cela que tu penses ? s'enquit-elle. Non, il ne m'a obligée à rien. J'avais dix-huit ans, tu sais. Je savais ce que je faisais. Seulement…

\- Maman, j'ai besoin de savoir.

Sha'lain'a attrapa sa main et la serra longuement.

-J'étudiais la médecine depuis deux ans, expliqua-t-elle. Ton père, je veux dire Calvin, était un des patients que j'ai aidé à soigner en tant que stagiaire. On était amis, rien de plus, mais on a beaucoup sympathisé. Un soir, alors que je sortais avec des amis, j'ai rencontré Black Manta. A l'époque, c'était juste un citoyen ordinaire, ou du moins c'était ce que tout le monde croyait. Il m'a proposé de venir dans sa chambre et… je suppose que tu imagines ce qui s'est passé.

\- Il t'a droguée ? demanda Kaldur avec une intonation douloureuse.

\- Non. Au contraire, il a été gentil. Je le trouvais attirant et j'avais envie de passer un moment agréable, c'est tout.

Kaldur fit la grimace. Il savait que certains de ses amis, dont Dick et Zatanna, adoraient les aventures sexuelles sans lendemain mais il lui était impossible d'imaginer un de ses parents en train de faire ça. En fait, il n'arrivait pas à les imaginer faisant quoi que ce soit de sexuel.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de connaître les détails, dit-il en se détournant.

\- Rassure-toi, je préfère les garder pour moi.

\- Et ensuite, tu t'es retrouvée enceinte, énonça Kaldur, qui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était né d'un _coup d'un soir_.

\- Oui. Je ne m'y attendais pas mais je t'ai aimé dès le début. J'ai décidé de te garder et de t'élever seule, avec mon salaire d'interne en médecine. Seulement, quand Black Manta a appris que j'étais enceinte, il m'a demandée en mariage. Il a même énormément insisté, à tel point que j'ai fini par trouver ça suspect. Je me suis confiée à Calvin et il a fini par m'avouer les plans de Black Manta. Pour lui, il voulait simplement un héritier à qui léguer ce qu'il allait prendre de force.

\- Et vous vous êtes mariés, acheva Kaldur.

\- A l'origine, c'était un mariage blanc assorti d'un mensonge. J'ai dit à Black Manta que je n'étais pas certaine de savoir lequel des deux était ton père mais que c'était pour Calvin que j'avais des sentiments. Il n'a pas été dupe mais au moins, ça t'a permis d'avoir un père correct.

\- Tu veux dire que papa et toi, vous êtes… seulement de bons amis ? acheva Kaldur'Ahm.

\- On l'était au tout début. Maintenant, on s'aime.

Kaldur essaya de digérer ces informations. L'homme qui l'avait élevé et aimé n'était pas son père, son père biologique était un criminel, il était né par hasard et non d'un acte d'amour… il avait l'impression que le monde s'écroulait autour de lui.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? murmura-t-il, son regard plus dur que jamais.

\- Je ne savais pas comment te le dire. Je ne voulais pas te perturber, tu comprends ? Mon chéri, tu es la meilleure chose qui m'est arrivée. Si tu savais…

 _C'est bien joli, ces démonstrations d'affection,_ songea Kaldur _, mais ça ne change rien au fait que je passe la pire journée de ma vie. Black Manta est mon père et Tula…_

\- Tula est morte, annonça-il soudain.

Même en prononçant ces mots à voix haute, il avait encore du mal à le croire. Il la revoyait, inanimée, dans les bras de Garth, et en même temps, une petite voix lui répétait que cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Tula avait fait partie de sa vie pendant trop longtemps. C'était une partie de lui qui venait de mourir…

Sha'lain'a non plus n'avait pas l'air d'y croire. Elle avait rencontré Tula plusieurs fois et elles avaient sympathisé. La simple idée que cette gentille fille était morte à vingt ans semblait parfaitement impossible.

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Les criminels qu'on traquait avaient prévu de détruire la Terre en utilisant la magie. Pour désactiver le sort, il fallait sacrifier une vie. Elle a fait ce qu'il fallait.

\- Et… est-ce que tu l'as…

\- Garth et moi sommes arrivés trop tard.

Sha'lain'a serra son fils dans ses bras sans dire un mot. Il ne la repoussa pas mais il ne lui rendit pas son étreinte non plus. Tout lui semblait beaucoup trop irréel. Il allait forcément se réveiller.

\- Où est papa ? demanda-t-il soudain.

\- Il est de garde. Tu veux qu'on aille le voir maintenant ?

\- Non… je lui parlerai demain.

\- Mon chéri, si je peux faire quelque chose…

\- J'aimerais dormir, maman.

 _J'aimerais dormir, ne jamais me réveiller et rejoindre Tula de l'autre côté. Mais… non, ça je sais que je ne le ferai jamais. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Les vingt-et-un ans que j'ai vécu jusqu'ici n'ont-ils jamais été qu'un mensonge ?_

 _Peut-être. Mais c'est maintenant que je reprends le contrôle. J'ai assez d'informations pour infiltrer la Lumière et changer la donne, maintenant. Je ne sais pas encore quel sera mon plan mais ça marchera._

-Va te coucher, Maman, dit-il simplement. On avisera demain.

 _La fin !_


End file.
